


We've got the music, at least.

by Lilylotusbud



Series: Bands of generations [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bands, Dori and Nori are good brothers, F/M, Gimli is a good friend, Healing, M/M, breakups happen, in which everyone is into some sort of music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:26:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilylotusbud/pseuds/Lilylotusbud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because that's how you got over a breakup, wasn't it? You cry a bit. A lot. Accept your brother's tea. Then you get up and form a band on a whim, because it's what you've always wanted for years, but never did because in high school you were a hopeless mess in love who only wrote for one boy's band.</p><p>Well. Ori is still a hopeless mess, but at least she can admit that now and move on to more important things. Like the band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've got the music, at least.

In the end, Ori doesn't understand.

She stands in her room at her brother's house in Cornwall in a sort of trance as she puts down the phone, Kili's voice still ringing in her ears, random snippets of apologies and words and strings of sentences that she still can't comprehend. It's been a long time since Kili has rendered her this speechless and confused, not since that day when they sat in the warm, large expanse of the Durin family's basement, when Kili sat on the worn sofa and played the first song they'd written together as Ori's eyes misted over with happy tears.

Only this time Kili isn't in the room, and the atmosphere is cold instead of warm, and there's no music, and the tears Ori ends up shedding are the furthest from happy that she's ever felt.

She's alone and heartbroken, and she just doesn't  _understand_. It pulls at her chest and makes her feel like an enormous weight has dropped right on top of her, because she doesn't know what to do to help her understand. All she knows is that she wants Kili to call her back, to tell her that it was all just a joke and that of course he was just kidding. That he still loves her like she loves him and that he didn't really want to end the relationship they'd had since freshman year because he'd met someone else.

Better yet, she wants to wake up in the bed they'd shared together in her tiny London apartment that she could barely afford, and realize that this was all just a very,  _very_ bad nightmare.

He doesn't, of course. And she doesn't.

She settles for standing with her back against the wall of her room and crying until Dori finds her and pulls her into his comforting arms.

 

* * *

 

Several pots of Dori's special chamomile tea later, she finally convinces her brother that she'll be fine for the night, and that he should go to bed, because he is the one with the tea shoppe that opens at 6:00 in the morning. He makes a fuss, ( _'maybe I should stay up a bit longer with you')_ but goes in the end, leaving her with just one more cup of tea and a couple biscuits on a plate on the table just in case she gets hungry, and even though food is the last thing on her mind right about now, she appreciates it greatly.

She has to fight herself from reaching for her phone to call Kili when Dori exits the kitchen, and she spends a long while staring out the kitchen window, looking out at the garden and the dark night sky.

She thinks back to when this house hadn't been Dori's, when it was still their mother's and she and Kili had sat in this very kitchen, him fooling around while she sat on the counter writing the chorus of one of the many, many songs she would gift to him in the future. She sees a room basked in summer sunlight, and a boy with a bright smile who played guitar and who was just as smitten as she was, and she hates the way that image breaks her heart into tiny, splintering pieces.

Because, they had been good.That she's sure of. But they must've not been in the end, they _must have_ because she still hasn't figured out why this has happened. And it's heartbreaking and _devastating,_ and she hates that when she looks at the good now, it just feels like being hit with the sadness in waves of pathetically strong pain.

She's still so confused when she lets her head drop down on the kitchen table, the feel of the hard wood on her forehead smooth and cool on her as she sobs silently.

 

* * *

  

Gimli appears at the door of Dori's house a week after the breakup, and Nori takes one look at him before bellowing at the top of his lungs for him to get the 'fuck off' of the front porch and to go 'shove whatever he has to say up his arse', so to speak. Ori has to reel him in from his rage, because Gimli hasn't done anything, and her brothers' anger is directed at another Durin, not him.

Because Gimli's been her friend ever since he'd stolen her play-hammer at the playground when she was eight and he was six and they both thought they were going to be astronauts when they grew up, and it seems unfair to put even the slightest amount of blame on him for anything Kili's done.

Really, she's glad that he's come to see her. They haven't spoken since october because they've both been busy and now it's december and, quite frankly, she's missed him to bits and she can tell it's the same for him.

Of course, Nori only calms down once Gimli blurts out: "Kili's an arsehole, and just because he's being the biggest idiot in the history of mankind, I still want to be friends. He can go fuck off if he thinks I'll do anything different!"

Ori smiles, and for the first time in a week, it feels genuine and warm. She steps out onto the porch and draws him into a hug that has been long awaited. He still grunts like child when she embraces him like he's done so many times in the past, and he still returns it with warmth. "There's tea on the stove. Come on in."

He does.

Dori makes them all have cookies with their tea, and soon enough Gimli is comfortable and tapping his legs with the pair of drumsticks he always keeps on his person wherever he goes in a near silent rhythm. Ori's glad he still has that habit. He makes her want to get out her bass from where it's sat in her case and join in.

He stays the night on the sofa in the living room, because there are only three bedrooms in this tiny, slightly crowded house, but the couch is worn and cozy. Ori gets the feeling he doesn't mind. In the morning he eats breakfast with them as he talks about his work and how his Ma's doing, and Ori knows that he's purposely avoiding the topic of Kili and  _Durin's Line._

She's grateful. She doesn't think she could handle hearing about Kili or the band that had been doing smashingly well since Kili had formed it in high school. The band that she had written dozens upon dozens of songs for, and the band she'd always wanted to join but never asked to be let into, because she felt she wouldn't have really  _belonged._  

Gimli stays the week, and he comes back for the next two after that, just to hang about and play PS4 with her to keep her mind off things like a good friend. He taps his drumsticks on the table when they sit for snacks, and eventually Ori does get out her bass and joins into his perfect beat. She hasn't written anything since the night of that call with Kili, but it feels good just to play again, especially with someone beside her.

She hasn't played with anyone in what seems like forever, and has forgotten how good it feels to let her hands glide over the stings of her guitar and just  _breath_ the music. She loves it.

They're on their fifth round of  _Street Fighters_ one afternoon on the third week Gimli's come over when the thought hits her.

"We should form a band," She finds herself saying abruptly, easily like it's the most natural thing she's ever thought to say. She's not sure where exactly it comes from, but it's said, and it's out there, and she finds that she really, really means it, no matter how random or abrupt or ludicrous it sounds.

Gimli looks at her, pausing and turning his head from the tv, where animated figures are beating each other with fierce kung-fu moves. He looks surprised for a moment, but it passes quickly as something like excitement sparks in his eyes. 

"My flat's got a shared garage." Ori continues, not really knowing what's come over her at the moment, but going along with it anyway. "We could use that some days, if I ask the other tenants; I'm sure they'd let us."

"I could have my drum-set over in less than three days." Gimli is grinning now, and it's almost close to a smirk now, really. An excited, pumped up smirk, and Ori feels it a little herself.

She's all jittery when she says next, "Do you think it would work? I... I mean, I could write, and play bass... and sing."

She hasn't sung anything close to a full song in months, maybe even years, but she doesn't think too much on that when Gimli starts tapping his fingers on his thighs in fast patterns, video game controller left on the coffee table, long forgotten. He's smiling when he opens his mouth next.

"Let's form a band."

And that's that.

 

* * *

  

For a bit it's just them, playing in Ori's flat's surprisingly spacious garage, Gimli giving them a solid beat as Ori follows along. She starts writing again, small songs with more of a rocky feel that goes well with the thrash of Gimli's playing, and she feels good when playing them. These songs, however small they are, they feel like they're meant for them and only them. Only for this band.

After a few weeks of going on like that, she finds herself sitting down on her lumpy, second-hand couch, ending up unconsciously writing half of a song she's named  _Back When_. She knows where it came from and who it's meant for, and it makes her cry as she stops at the second verse because of it. She doesn't tell Gimli that she's written anything at all other than the songs he's heard.

They practice and rehearse every time their schedules line up when they're free, and they find their guitarist by chance one day walking around the city after a particularly long session of feeling out the songs they've now got in their repertoire.

She's a short, slight girl, with chin-length dark hair, wearing a pair of spectacles and an old, faded jumper over a collard shirt. She looks like a college student, all nervous and wide-eyed as she stands at a nearly vacant London street corner with a very old, obviously well played  _Fender Telecaster_ strapped to her person by a worn, almost frayed black strap. Her amp looks small and pathetic, but despite that and the fact that her guitar looks older than her, her equipment shines when the light catches it, and one can tell she puts a lot of effort in keeping everything clean and working.

As soon as she focuses on her instrument instead of her surroundings, the girl starts plucking out a  _Slayer_ riff, hands more sure than she looked not ten seconds ago, and Ori knows that this girl is the perfect fit.

When she's finished with her song, Ori and Gimli step forward at the same time, towards the girl's direction as they stride on with purpose. When they get close, closer than most get to street musicians, the girl blinks owlishly up at them from where she's crouched beside her amp, which she'd previously been fiddling around with, eyes wide behind her glasses. Gimli smirks and Ori smiles at her warmly.

"Hello!" She greets, giving a little wave, "Lovely playing. Brilliant, really!"

The girl looks flattered and very shocked that someone would pay her a compliment on her playing, and she smiles shyly back up at the two of them, reaching a hand up to push her glasses further up the bridge of her nose.

"Thank you," She says softly, her American accent pleasant as her eyes flick to the ground and then back up, "I-I try."

Ori is reminded of when she was in college, and how everything was new and just as exciting as it was terrifying. This girl looks like she knows just how terrifying the world can be when you're out on your own for the first time, and Ori knows she probably feels positively elated and petrified at someone praising her talent.

And talent she has. Ori hasn't seen someone this skilled and nimble and  _passionate_ with a guitar as this young girl in front of her in a long while.

Gimli, who obviously agrees, says with a smile, "Would you like to join us for a bit? Coffee maybe?"

The girl, who flushes a bit as she seems to notice that she has yet to move from her crouched position, stands and smiles that shy smile of hers again, saying that, sure, coffee would be lovely.

After she packs up her things from the pavement, they all trek down to the nearest cafe, which turns out to be horribly expensive, but they don't really care as they start talking instantly and as easily as old friends would. They only order water, anyway, and they find out that the girl's name is May, she's been playing since she was thirteen and that is why she's studying music history, and that she has only been in the U.K for six months on a student visa.

It's easy to talk to May. She's shy and a good listener and makes funny, quirky inserts into conversations to keep them flowing. Her music tastes are wide and varying, going from the furthest depths of rock to the light hearted tunes of pop and everything in between. Ori likes her more and more as they talk, and by the end of their coffee outing, May's practically sold herself, even though she has no clue she has done so.

When Ori proposes the idea of May becoming their lead guitarist, she almost laughs at the shocked look on the other girl's face. It's soon replaced by a face of pure bliss and happiness, and soon enough May is nodding rapidly and asking about phone numbers and tapping her hands excitedly on the cafe table.

She shows up to practice a few days later, and when the three of them bang out a whole set-list of songs before the afternoon even ends, Ori knows everything about this feels  _right_.

 

* * *

 

She shows them  _Back When_ the day she finishes it, about two months later.

They all sit in her extremely small kitchen/dining area, May with her guitar on her lap, Gimli sitting next to her with his sticks in hand. Ori plays softly, slowly for them and even sings, too, caught up in the emotions she's tried to hard to keep buried down these last few months.

_"When did the world stop turning for us..."_

She tears up when the chorus comes, and her voice cracks, because it _hurts_  so  _much_ and she can't do anything but play through it and let the tears slide down in warm paths on her cheeks _._  By the endshe knows she's a mess, but when she finishes, her friends stare at her with awe and raw sadness mixed with sympathy welling up in their eyes. For awhile they all just sit there in the silence, as if afraid to break it.

"Ori..." Gimli murmurs, his voice low and rough.

May is at her feet not a beat later, her arms going around Ori's form as she pulls her into a comforting embrace. The older girl feels bad when she gets out all of her tears right on her friend's sweater, but May is rubbing her back and Gimli is standing beside them and their little odd formation is the definition of comfort and consolation in this moment so she doesn't dwell on it too much.

She plays the song again when she's done. Then she cries some more. Then picks up her guitar again and the cycle repeats until she's all but run out of energy and May and Gimli have memorized the song down to the very last note. It's a weird, but effective way of coping.

The next day when they all sit around having coffee in the early hours of the morning, she adds  _Back When_ to their set-list and feels good when she looks down on it.

 

* * *

 

Ori meets him in the canned goods isle when shopping at Tesco's.

He's a towering wall of muscle, (and gorgeous, she admits with a hot rush of embarrassment in the privacy of her own mind) this man wearing an old army jacket and a faded green sweatshirt underneath. He looks strong and rough and sturdy, like he's made from stone. Like a stone figure covered in tattoos.

He's glaring at a can of lox he holds firmly in his hand like it's the the bane of his existence, and then suddenly he resembles that of a toddler glaring at a particularly offending vegetable on his plate and Ori finds a smile quirking on her lips just from watching him. He may be made from stone, but his current facial expression is probably the cutest thing she's seen all day.

She's about to move on and go about her shopping now, a twinge of reluctance igniting in her chest when she looks on at the man, but before she can even take a step away, he turns and catches her eye. 

He's got green eyes. Very deep, very dark (almost black) green eyes. Ori blushes pink, and suddenly he's smiling at her, the barest upward tilt of his lips. He looks amused, and when she sees it dancing in his stare she flushes even more.

"Never understood why they put fish on pizza," His voice is deep, grumbling, and thick with a rolling Scottish burr. Ori thinks she might be melting. "Ruined a perfectly good dish, they did."

"Food channel recipe?" Ori questions, voice shy and far too quiet.

But, the man still hears it, because he starts glaring at the can in his hand again as he responds with: "Nah, got it from some poncy hipster website online. The blogger can't cook for crap."

Ori laughs at that, forgetting to be nervous for a minute, and the man smiles at her again.

Soon the can of lox is put back on the shelf, forgotten, as Ori and the man with the tattoos start talking about other pizza toppings that really shouldn't go on pizza. She learns his name is Dwalin, and it's a name that fits perfectly, in her opinion.

Dwalin is a retired army veteran gone self-defense instructor, and he lives just out of London in a small town with his two huskies as company. He likes the outdoors and no fish, but lots of meat on his pizza, and a show called  _The Wire_ that Ori's never seen, but says that she will now. He's funny, and charming in a rough-around-the-edges sort of way, and his laugh is low and rumbling and  _glorious._  If Ori wasn't melting a few moments ago, she sure as hell is now.

They talk until Ori notices the time, cursing softly under her breath as she tells him that she's so sorry to cut their conversation short (despite the fact that they'd been talking for more than twenty minutes), but that she was only supposed to be getting some snacks for her bandmates who are waiting for her at her flat.

Dwalin looks surprised at the mention of them.

"You're in a band?" He asks curiously.

Ori nods, "I write. Play the bass, as well."

Dwalin smirks, slow and pleased. Ori feels her blush come back at full force from the look of it on his face.

He takes out a pen and a scrap of paper from his back pocket, and no, Ori does  _not_ stare at the way his jacket sleeve rides up, exposing the lean, tattooed covered expanse of his arm when he does this, thank you _very_ much. After balancing the paper on his palm and jotting something down quickly, he hands it to her.

Ori blinks in shock as a sequence of numbers scrawled out on the piece of paper stares back at her. A phone number. Dwalin's just given her his phone number.

Dwalin chuckles, and Ori can't tell if it's because of the look on her face or something else. "In case you ever feel like talking about poncy, hipster pizza recipes ever again."

Then he's gone with one last small smile, and Ori just watches him go off, standing still in the canned goods isle.

Later that day, when she finally gets back home and Gimli asks her why her face is all red, she doesn't say anything. Just smiles.

 

* * *

 

They book a recording slot at the _Ur Brother's Studio_ not three weeks later.

Ori's known Bofur, Bombur, and Bifur since she was a child. They've been close friends of the family every since Bifur and Dori were in a band of their own together, when Nori was just a toddler. She can still remember memories from childhood of the times when cheerful Bofur had to drag her brother out of trouble, and it's fitting because Nori's the one who calls to book the slot in the first place. 

When they get to the studio, Ori watches as May's eyes grow wide with wonder, and she smiles at the reaction. Gimli smirks.

As soon as they set foot inside the door, Bofur is striding out to greet them, and not two seconds later, Ori feels herself being crushed in a warm bear-hug. It's been years since she's seen Bofur, too long to have gone without one of his bear-hugs, so she laughs loudly and returns it with enthusiasm. Bofur gives Gimli a little pat of the head and introduces himself to May with a cheeky tip of his ever-present hat and then they all go into the studio to record.

The space is small, but the equipment is shiny and in fantastically good quality. Ori feels slightly strange as she stands with her headphones on, bass strapped to her as she stands at the ready in front of a microphone. For as long as she can remember she's always been in the back, on the sidelines writing material, watching from outside of the booth rather than standing within it and getting ready to play.

As soon as Gimli gives them a beat though, all thoughts of the strangeness of it all escapes her and it is just them and the pounding sound of the music in their ears. After a few rounds of some of the more rock-like songs they've written together, May begins the opening chords for  _Back When,_ strumming softly and slowly as Gimli joins in at his queue.

_"When did the world stop turning for us..."_

Then Ori is singing, and this time her voice doesn't crack from tears because she doesn't cry any at all, and she feels  _proud._ Because this is _their_ song, the band's song, and even if it started out as something meant for someone very far away, it's theirs now. 

_"Do you remember? Remember back when we were bathed in sunlight, smitten and young and stupid..."_

This song is memories that she can't forget, but the lyrics just make her feel fond instead of sad now, and it feels so good for it to finally be that way.

When they finish, and the last chords of the song ring out, Ori hears Bofur in her headphones singing his praises, and she sees May and Gimli smiling at her from their places in the room.

She calls Dwalin just as they walk out of the studio doors to head back to her flat. She's a nervous wreck when he picks up, but she manages to stutter her way through asking him out for coffee. He says yes and she's melting again.

Gimli seems to can't help eavesdropping, because when she hangs up the phone, he's got a cheeky, mischievous smirk on his face. "Have you gotten yourself a fella, Ori?"

He earns himself a punch on the arm, but Ori's smiling like an idiot when she delivers it.

She goes on the coffee date with Dwalin. Then another one the next week. And another one two days after.

She learns what he likes, and what he detests, and finds out that the reason he'd seemed so pleased that day in the grocery store when she'd said she was in a band, is because his whole family has been musical since before he could remember. Dwalin himself plays the drums avidly, and had quite the popular band, made up of him and his cousins from his mother's side, in college.

On their fourth date, when Ori invites him over to her flat to have some lunch and watch some movies, they end up abandoning all previous planning and start playing around with their instruments instead. Dwalin has brought over his drum pad and his hands are sure and skillful as he taps out a beat.

As she shows him the lyrics for songs that she's written for the band, with his face near hers as they both peer over the book sat on her lap, she thinks that he might be her fella, after all.

Maybe. Her maybe fella.

She thinks, with a giddy feeling, as Dwalin smiles at her when he finishes reading, that she doesn't mind if Gimli was right about that.

She writes something new that night after he leaves. A song called  _In Time_ that makes her feel full of hope for the future.

The rest of the band loves it, and just like with the rest, they play it until they're fingers hurt and Ori's voice is raw.

 

* * *

 

The Durins are having a party, and she's invited.

Her throat dries up when Gimli brings it up to her while him, Ori, and May are sat around her living room trying to come up with a new song.

"They asked me to ask, since they know we're still close," He hesitates before he says the next part. "Aunt Dis says she would love to have you there."

Ori finds herself thinking about Dis, the unbelievable strong, fantastic woman she hasn't seen for months. It's sad, because they had been so close for so long, and Ori felt genuinely comfortable when she was around her. Of course, her thoughts then go on to Dis' son, and how he probably doesn't agree with his mother's opinion on the subject of Ori's attendance.

There's a long silence before she speaks.

"Dis wants me there?" She asks.

Gimli nods, and he smiles gently back at her, "Dis. And me. And Da' and Ma', and Fili, and Frerin. They've all missed you since..."

He trails off, obviously not wanting to mention it, and Ori saves him as she speaks up again.

"Well, if they want me to, I will," she smiles, and even if there's a tremor of nerves behind her words, she means what she says. Because, honestly, she's missed all of them as well. When all of this first happened, and everything was falling around her, Ori tried not to think about how she had lost nearly all of the good friends she'd made of Kili's family. But they missed her. And they wanted her there, so there she would be. "It'd be good to see everyone."

Gimli looks pleased as he goes back to helping May with the song, and May looks up at her for a moment, seemingly just checking to see if Ori is alright. When Ori gives her a small, confirming nod, the younger girl smiles and turns her attention back to her guitar.

Ori's scared, but she pushes the feeling down as they continue on with the writing.

Everything would be okay in the end. She could do this.

 

* * *

 

She, Ori thinks, as she stands on the street, staring at the Durin's family home, absolutely _couldn't_ do this.

May, who decided to come along for support (Ori could kiss her for that), is standing beside her, looking up at the house in awe. Ori can't blame her -- the Durin family have lived in this giant house for years, and the first time she'd seen it, she stared in a way that was eerily similar to the way her friend is staring at it now

Gimli, who had been locking up the car and getting out the cake they'd made, returns to their side, saying that they should probably head in, and Ori has the sudden urge to run. Gimli must sense it, because he clamps a firm hand on her shoulder and steers her toward the front door.

There's an awkward moment when they ring the doorbell and then wait outside with their hands in their pockets, but then the door swings open with force and a grinning Dis Durin pulls Ori in for a hug.

"Ori!" Dis laughs, "It's so good to see you!"

Ori finds that she's missed Dis' hugs. They're motherly and warm, and they remind her of Dori's. Dis hasn't changed a bit in the last months -- Her smile is still fantastic, and she looks beautiful and regal standing in the evening sunset on the porch in her pale grey, crepe dress. 

Ori feels self-conscious in her dark burgundy, skater skirt and worn converse. She feels underdressed, despite the fact that Gimli said it was only a 'casual party, and that no, no one would care if you wore the goddamn sneakers'.

She tries not to think about it too much, and thankfully doesn't have to, because soon Dis is herding all three of them through the door, with the promise of food and fun.

Food and fun is the last thing on Ori's mind when as soon as she walks into the sitting room where everyone is milling about, she catches the eye of Kili, who sits on the couch sandwiched between his brother and someone else Ori's never met. He looks a bit surprised when he looks at her, but she knows he knew she was coming, so she supposes it's just from the general shock of seeing her after all these months. Has she really changed that much?

Because he looks exactly the same. The same long hair and light-hearted brown eyes, and after a moment of him just looking at her, he's got on the same warm smile she remembers plastered onto his face.

But, even if he is smiling at her, it's Fili who addresses her first.

"Ori Rison, well I'll be darned," He jokes as he stands up. "Lord, Love, how long has it been since you graced my life with your pretty face?" He hugs her tightly, lifting her up a little and then saying from side to side as she chuckles into his shoulder. "Too long, you reckon?"

"Oh, definitely." Ori laughs, "Without my face in your life, how you got by the first day is a complete mystery."

His golden hair is longer now, just going past his shoulders, and he's grown a particularly unique mustache, but Fili is still Fili. And he's still a breath of much needed fresh air.

"I know you," Fili says, another laugh rumbling from his chest as he attempts to give Gimli a noogie. He fails, because before he can get far, Gimli shoves him away playfully with a grumbled 'oh, fuck off, yeah', and then Fili turns away from him and towards where May stands beside him. "Don't believe I've met you though. And believe me I would remember if I did."

May blushes, looking a bit uncomfortable now that people are looking at her. Ori feels a twinge of sympathy for her, but is too amused when Fili gives her a saucy wink in accompaniment with his statement. Gimli just rolls his eyes.

"Yeah," Gimli scoffs, "'Cuz, that's not the most used line ever. Down boy, don't want you to hit on my friend the first five minutes we get here. Get fucking drunk and entertaining before the adultery, and when you do, go find someone else, ya chav."

That gets a bout of laughter from a couple people around the room, and Fili is dragged off by Gimli to go get some food, all the while saying 'I'm not a chav, you dry shite!' and 'bring me back, you bastard!'.

May is staring at her shoes now, face red with embarrassment, and Ori slings an arm around her, laughing. She gives her a squeeze, just as a shadow falls over them and another familiar voice speaks up.

"It's certainly been too long," The voice is deep and smooth, and Ori looks up to see Thorin Durin, Kili and Fili's tall, and slightly intimidating uncle. He stands in front of them in a black dress-shirt with a soft smile on his face instead of his usual stoic expression. He speaks again, "It's good to see you, Ori."

Ori can still remember a time when she was a very young version of herself, a time when Thorin had taught her and Kili how to play the lyre, and let them mess about through his wide collection of instruments when they'd first begun writing music. It makes her smile.

"Hello, Thorin," She responds, grinning, "It's good to see you too."

Ori turns to May, about to introduce her, but the words catch in her throat when she sees the girl next to her has stilled. May's face is curious all of a sudden, and Ori thinks she can see just a bit of wonder in there as well.

"Y-You're," May stutters quietly, and she tilts her head to the side as she studies Thorin further. Her voice is soft and inquiring. "I'm sorry, but are you Thorin Durin? The lead guitarist of  _Erebor_?"

Thorin looks surprised to be noticed, and Ori is surprised that May even knows about the band he'd founded in the late 80s. Thorin is long since retired, and is now a professor at a university in the city, but in his youth he had started a band with a couple of his cousins that was insanely popular, but only for the short run of four years. Ori had known about it, of course, but she was surprised that May listened to them, considering the band had run it's full course before she was even born.

Then again. May listened to anything and everything, so maybe it wasn't so surprising at all.

"Yes, I am," Thorin sounds just as surprised as he looks, "You're familiar with us, then?"

May nods politely and smiles that special smile she always develops the minute she starts talking about music. "Oh, yes, I love your work; the album  _Reclaiming_ was on repeat at my house. In fact, when I was in high school I played  _Dragons and Gems_ for a project. Sounded terrible coming from my guitar, but I had fun. Granted, I only had an electric at the time and the song is so obviously written for-"

"An acoustic instrument," Thorin looks genuinely pleased, like a teacher's satisfaction when a pupil gives them the right answer, "Exactly. I don't think I ever released those tabs though, how did you manage to learn it?"

"Oh, um," May pauses and fidgets, "I listened."

"You have a good ear." Thorin nods.

And Ori's a bit thrown off guard by how... actually  _sociable_ Thorin seems. It amuses her as she slides her arm off of May's shoulder and walks a little ways away from them. She's satisfied that her friend has someone at the party she can talk to; May had trouble interacting with people who weren't Ori or Gimli, but get her talking about music, and the girl opened up like a flower in spring. Which was good, because if there was anyone who would appreciate that to the greatest of it's extent, was one Thorin Durin.

Ori laughs quietly to herself as she begins to head off towards the kitchen where Gimli and Fili disappeared to.

-And is promptly intercepted by someone who wears bright eyes and an equally bright grin.

Ori thinks she might give in to that urge to run now.

"You're hair's grown," Kili's voice is smooth, just like she remembers, and Ori's hands are fisting the hem of her jumper as she takes a small step back. If he notices, he doesn't say anything, but Ori can feel the tension around them like she's standing in fog. "I like it. Suits you."

"Thanks, I... I decided not to cut it this year..." She can't seem to say much else, because her throat has all but dried up, and her eyes are flicking to the ground where her converse clad feet greet her gaze.

She can't do this. She can't, because as much as she's healed over these months, as much as she has been finding more of herself, and as much as she feels she's grown up more, Kili is still  _Kili_. Kili, her first boyfriend, her first love, first music-mate, first  _everything._  The only person who's broken her heart.

And it may not hurt anymore, and she's over the sadness and heartache of it all, she  _knows_ she is. But... but the truth is, being around him again terrifies her. She doesn't want the hurt to come back, not when she's worked so hard to make it disappear.

"I think I like it better long, actually," She looks up, and before she can say anything else to distract herself, she stills at the expression she sees on Kili's face.

His mouth is pulled into a small frown that doesn't look like it belongs on his usually cheerful face, and his brow is furrowed in thought and distress.

His eyes are soft and sad and melancholy, and Ori feels helpless. The look is gone within seconds, and suddenly room feels much too small despite being quite spacious. She doesn't want to be in it anymore.

"I," She stutters as she backs away, "I should, erm, go check Gimli, now. Make sure he doesn't get too pissed on the punch."

She turns and prepares to high-tail it out of the room, praying to any god listening that no one notices her eagerness to get away. They probably do, of course, but she can still hope and pretend they might not.

She doesn't get far though, because as soon as she takes a step, she bumps into large, bulky figure that feels a lot like a wall of muscle. A drink in the figure's hand has spilled from the collision, and Ori looks to see herself facing a broad chest clad in a dark green shirt, now stained with some sort of punch concoction.

Her ears burn in embarrassment and she wishes that the floor will open up beneath her and swallow her whole just so she won't do anything else stupid. "Oh, god! I am so, so,  _so_ sorry! Are you okay? God, look at your shirt, it's a mess! Here, let me-"

She makes a move to dab it, but she has nothing to dab it with, so the movement is useless. Luckily, a large, tattooed hand comes into her vision and wipes the stain with a paper napkin in quick movements.

Ori's eyes widen.

She knows those tattoos. She's spent multiple moments sitting at a cafe and on her own flat's couch studying those tattoos, along with the man they were inked out on. She knows those tattoos can't belong to someone else, because they are custom designed, and she knows this because he'd told her when she'd asked about it when they were looking over her songbook together.

"Don't worry about it -- I've too many of these damn shirts, anyway. S'nothing to worry about, Lass." The deep Scottish voice makes her feel warm and cold at the same time.

Her head looks up, hands clutching her jumper hem again, only tighter this time. Green eyes are focused on his shirt, but as soon as she looks they flicker up and meet hers. It takes a second for them to widen in surprise.

Ori swallows thickly.

Dwalin is here. At the  _Durins' party_.

"Ori," Dwalin's eyes are focused on her, and Ori can't for the life of her look away. She feels mortified, but Dwalin is looking down at her, and she feels so warm.

"You two know each other?" Kili's voice breaks her out of her daze, and Ori backs away from Dwalin's space with a jerk. Kili is looking at them both now, face confused and brow furrowed again.

"I- we," Ori is at a loss for words, her brain short circuiting.

Why is he here? Why is Dwalin _here_ , of all places? A part of her screams with the urge to know, but another just coils up inside and begs her to run away. She doesn't want to think too much on what his relationship is in regards to Kili, either, because by the look of it, they are obviously familiar with each other.

Before she can say anything else, Gimli's gruff voice cuts in.

"Oi, what's up? We heard the damn commotion all the way from in the kitchen, what happened?" Gimli looks at them all, no doubt noting the spilled drink on Dwalin's shirt and Kili's confused expression. He raises an eyebrow and looks to Ori inquiringly, "Everything alright?"

Filli has come through the kitchen doorway now, cocking a curious brow.

"Ori," May steps over, looking concerned as Thorin follows from behind her, "Are you okay?"

Dwalin looks just as confused as everyone else. No doubt the panic has begun to show on her face, and she shrinks just a bit further into herself just as Kili starts speaking again.

"Ori and Dwalin had a bit of a incident, but everything's cool. Not like we don't have plenty more punch where that came from," He says, although he looks curious and from the expression on his face, he doesn't seem to care about the punch or Dwalin's shirt in the least bit. "Apparently they know each other. Did you introduce them, Gimli?"

Now Gimli is the one who looks confused, shaking his head and looking at the two of them. "No, why would I...?"

He trails off as soon as Dwalin puts a hand on Ori's arm, squeezing comfortingly. Ori feels a shock of tingles go through where he touches her, and can't help the blush that blooms red on her cheeks.

"You look a wee bit ill," His voice rumbles low, but his tone is soft and he looks concerned, "Do you want me to get you some water?"

Then Gimli's eyes are widening as he, always the more intuitive of his cousins, puts the pieces together. Ori feels sick as he turns his head rapidly, looking between her and Dwalin, as if trying to comprehend the situation at hand. May's eyebrows have climbed up her forehead at this point, and the young girl look so genuinely mystified.

Fili frowns when he speaks up, "What the hell's happened, then? You're all standing about like someone's just said they're the bloody ghost of christmas past."

Fili's statement seems to break Gimli out of his shock, and the red-headed male sputters.

"Cousin Dwalin is the bloke you've been so on about for the last few weeks? Your fella? Cousin  _Dwalin_ is your new _fella_?"

God, Ori wishes Gimli would stop calling him that now, because she and Dwalin have only been going out for a few weeks, seeing where things go. And they haven't even  _kissed_ yet, for christ's sake, and... and...

Ori feels dizzy, and the sick feeling is increasing by the second.

And, _Oh, dear god, Cousin_ _Dwalin._  Ori thinks this must be a cruel joke the gods have laid down upon her, becauseDwalin is Gimli's cousin, and if Dwalin is Gimli's cousin, that means he's also-

"Fella?" Kili and Dwalin question at the same time, before looking at each other and then at her.

Dwalin has a mix of two expressions on his face, one seemingly pleased and amused, and the other just purely befuddled. Kili looks at her like this is all a really horribly planned joke. Like he wants her to stop it already, because this doesn't seem funny to him at all.

But this isn't a joke, and Ori just wants to go back in time before this bloody party ever started and decide not to come in the first place, because now everyone is looking at her and she can't  _breath_.

"Ori?" She snaps her head up and finds Dwalin has stepped towards her. He's clearly worried now, as he takes her hand in his, and it breaks Ori's heart because she feels so  _stupid_ for thinking that this was ever going to work.

"I," She still can't breath, "I have to go."

With that, she pulls away from him and turns on her heels as she practically bolts out the door.

 

* * *

 

She doesn't know what to do once she's outside, so she just sits down on the steps that lead up to the front door and puts her head between her knees.

She feels mortification curl low in her stomach as she breaths in and out slowly.

"You look like you've had better days," the Scottish voice makes her tense and she doesn't lift her head from her knees. She feels the weight of someone sitting next to her and she still doesn't move, "I like your trainers, by the way. Suits you."

And Ori can't help but giggle a little at everything. Because she's a mess, and Dwalin is perfect.

"I have had better days." She responds, finally sitting upright. "In fact, I've had  _much_ better days." She groans as she rakes a hand through her curly hair, "I feel so  _obtuse_."

Dwalin is staring out at the street, but he smirks just a bit, "Why?"

Ori laughs, bumping his shoulder with hers, "Really? Do I need to go over what just happened in there? God, everyone is probably... and  _Kili_. He must be assuming the worst. What am I going to do?"

Dwalin looks thoughtful for a moment.

"So you  _are_ Kili's ex, then. The one who wrote for the band, yeah?"

Ori wishes something would drop down from the sky and kill her now. She's about to open her mouth to give him an answer, an apology, she doesn't really know which one, but he cuts her off before she can.

"Well," He begins, "I don't see why you have to do anything in the first place, really. S'not like we knew at the beginning. Seems right pointless for it to be a problem, anyway. You two have been broken up for months, he let you go like a dunce, and I'm rather bleeding smitten with you, to be quite honest."

Ori's eyes widen like an owl's, and her head snaps to the side to look at him. Dwalin is still staring out in the street, as if he didn't just say all of that so casually.

"What did you just-"

"Besides," Dwalin turns to look at her now, regarding her softly as his eyes twinkle in the light from the street lamps on the road, "He didn't end it the way he should've, breaking it off with you on a call like that. He shouldn't have gone off with that flouncy girl, either; made a right bloody mess of it all, and I'm guessing that broke your heart. You don't owe him anything, Ori, and no one in there is judging you right now."

"How do you know that?" Ori finds herself saying. She's looking up at the stars now, unconsciously shifting just a bit closer to the man beside her, their knees touching just barely.

She feels Dwalin sigh beside her.

"Just come back inside, eh? Please. For me?"

Ori looks at him, and it's happening again, that weird melt-y thing that always seems to happen when she's around him. And she thinks, sitting here in the dimly lit street, that for him she would do almost anything, even if it meant facing Kili and the rest, if he'd asked her like this. "Okay."

When they do go back inside, their hands are laced together and Ori is still blushing, but she finds that she doesn't care as much as before.

Thorin smiles slowly, Dis full-out grins slyly, and Fili gives the pair of them a cheeky wink that has Dwalin rolling his eyes. Gimli looks over at them, and looks extremely pleased, making room for them on the couch so they can sit between him and May, who looks completely in awe of the black, custom  _Gibson Les Paul_ she holds on her lap. It's Thorin's -- he seems to have lent it to her, and she looks happier than a child with a life-time supply of candy.

After staring at it for awhile, she looks up long enough to grin over in Ori's direction. She watches the couple for a bit, before she waggles her eyebrows saucily and flashes Ori a thumbs up. Ori snorts as she sits down.

Kili has an unreadable look on his face, and it remains for awhile until everyone starts chatting again. Ori doesn't feel sorry though. Not for this, because Dwalin keeps his hand in hers as they curl up side-by-side, and she feels _happy_.

No one says anything about what had happened before, and thankfully the air feels easy and tension-free. It's warm in the house, and the food is good, and the people talk and laugh over the sound of May plucking out a tune.

Ori knows the familiar song, and she hums a bit before surprising herself and singing along to May's playing of  _In Time_.

 _"And in time, I hope we'll be right here. This place of_   _good, where we're exactly where we're supposed to be..."_

 

* * *

 

Ori finds out after the party that Dwalin actually rather likes being called her fella.

 


End file.
